Imitation Black
by Neworld
Summary: Kamui et Kaito ont brisé le cœur de Rin. Len décide de se déguiser en fille et de séduire les deux hommes, pour leur faire vivre la même douleur que sa sœur. C'est sans compter qu'au jeu de la duperie et du mensonge, Kamui et Kaito sont des experts...
1. Prologue

C'est dingue le nombre de Yuri qu'il y a sur ce fandom ! C'est donc pour ça que je ramène ma fraise moi et mon Yaoï ^^

Je vais paraître prétentieuse, mais j'affirme que cette histoire aurait pu être un chef-d'œuvre... en manga ou écrite par une autre que moi -'.

Bon autant le dire, je suis très contente de la version que je vous présente, mais je me rend quand même compte qu'elle est pleine de défauts, notamment tout va trop vite. Mais faut dire que ça a failli être un one-shot, que j'ai préféré divisé en quatre (courts) chapitres, question de rythme. Et maintenant que je vous ai bien donné envie de lire X), un peu de blabla sur d'où je suis allée pécher une idée pareille. Donc cette histoire est née à partir de la chanson Imitation Black (d'où le titre, désolée, j'avais pas d'autre idée) de la série VanaN'Ice, enfin, à partir d'une phrase de la chanson (celle [celui ?] qui la trouve gagne une boîte de chocolat ^^), ça a pas grand chose à voir sinon... Vous ajoutez à ça le début de la vidéo de Lovelessxxx de la même série, où plutôt un commentaire sur le début de cette vidéo, et le fait que Len se déguise en Rin dans The Story of Evil (à le don de le faire chialer cette série), et on obtient... ça.

J'avoue, je sais pas moi-même comment j'en suis arrivée à ce résultat, mais cette idée m'a parue géniale quand je l'ai eu.

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture ! ^^

Ah, j'oubliais les précautions d'usage : cette histoire parle de relation amoureuses entre hommes (et à trois en plus !), donc homophobes et autres, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

_Prologue_

« Ka… Kamui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Déjà que venir dans cette chambre d'hôtel avec Kaito était un mauvais plan, qu'est-ce que Kamui venait faire ici ? Dans quel guêpier s'était-il encore fourré ? Ils… Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir découvert le pot-au-rose hein ? Ce serait une catastrophe !

« Je suis sûr que tu connais la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Len-kun » répondit Kamui.

Len pâlît. Non seulement ils avaient découvert qu'il les avait dupés, mais en plus ils connaissaient sa véritable identité ? Tout ça ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ?

« Et si on s'amusait un peu, nee, Len-kun ?~ fit Kaito en enlevant sa perruque et en commençant à le déshabiller.

- De si beau cheveux blonds… Pourquoi les cacher sous cette perruque brune ? Quel gâchis… soupira Kamui en attrapant quelques unes de ses mèches.

- Qu'est-ce que… A… Arrêtez ça ! » protesta Len en tentant de s'extirper de leur étreinte.

Ses deux amants firent la sourde oreille et achevèrent de le déshabiller, ses joues devenant rouge tomate. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Kaito se mit à mordiller agréablement son cou et Kamui alla s'amuser avec ses tétons… Sous l'effet de ses luxurieuses caresses, les protestations de Len étaient bien faibles. Il ne parvenait pas à résister à la tentation de se laisser aller entre les mains des deux hommes qu'il aimait. Car si l'objectif avait été de les séduire eux, il s'était finalement emmêlé dans son propre piège…

Sans la moindre chance d'en sortir.


	2. Chapitre 1

Dans ce chapitre j'essaye de montre que même si c'est pas la culpabilité qui les étouffe, Kamui et Kaito ont quand même des remords... J'ai plutôt l'impression de les avoir fait passer pour de véritables salauds _

_Chapitre_ _1_

Rin. Sa sœur, son étoile, sa raison de vivre. Morte.

Tout ça à cause d'un homme. Enfin, de deux hommes exactement. A cause d'eux, il devait supporter cette image horrible. La tombe de sa sœur bien-aimée. C'en était trop. Il ne supportait pas de ne voir qu'une stèle de marbre au lieu du chaleureux sourire de Rin. Il devait se venger. Leur faire payer. Par n'importe quel moyen.

S'il avait été objectif, Len aurait remarqué qu'il y avait plus que deux peines de cœur successives comme motif du suicide de sa sœur. L'histoire aurait pris une autre tournure. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas, et la haine dévorait son cœur, lui faisant oublier toute raison. Trouver un plan n'avait pas été bien long. Mais il était risqué. Après tout, ils s'étaient joués de sa sœur, qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que lui parviendrait à les faire tomber amoureux ? Mais il se fichait des risques, il était déterminé. Il ferait vivre à ces deux hommes le même enfer qu'avait vécu sa sœur. Et qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid n'est-ce pas ?

A partir de ce jour, Len gagna une deuxième personnalité : celle de Yuki Shirahane, innocente jeune fille de 17 ans, copie carbone de Rin, version brune. Les deux hommes travaillaient au même magasin, là où Rin avait trouvé un job à mi-temps. Si seulement elle avait travaillé ailleurs, elle ne les aurait jamais rencontrés. Mais le propriétaire du magasin était un vieil ami de leurs parents adoptifs, cela facilitait les choses. Malgré quelques réticences, dues aux motivations de Len, il accepta que ce dernier travaille à son tour dans son magasin sous sa fausse identité. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

Deux hommes devant une tombe. Les fleurs aux couleurs pétillantes de vie qu'ils avaient amenées juraient avec le silence de la mort et l'ambiance lourde qui régnait entre eux. Ils ne tardèrent pas à quitter les lieux, ne supportant pas la culpabilité que les lieux leur rappelait. Dans la voiture, Kaito brisa le silence.

« On a un peu exagéré cette fois non ?

- Co… Comment voulait-tu qu'on devine qu'elle allait tout découvrir ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait volontairement voulu qu'elle se suicide ! répliqua Kamui. On s'est juste amusé un peu… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça, ajouta-t-il en tendant une cigarette à Kaito avant d'en griller une pour lui.

- Tu as raison, conclut Kaito en l'acceptant. N'empêche, c'est la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive. »

Un autre silence tomba durant lequel ils fumèrent tranquillement.

« T'aurais pas dû lui donner les clés de chez toi, fit finalement Kaito.

- Je sais, soupira Kamui, mais ça faisait six mois qu'on sortait ensemble et elle commençait à parler d'emménager ensemble, elle se serait douté de quelque chose si je l'avais pas fait.

- Alors on aurait dû faire ça chez moi, ça aurait éviter qu'elle débarque en plein milieu.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois.

- Au fait, tu savais qu'il allait y avoir une nouvelle au magasin ? changea de sujet Kaito.

- Hum... J'espère qu'elle sera mignonne. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir s'amuser de nouveau.

Un petit commentaire ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! ^^

_Chapitre_ _2_

« Rin ? »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi Rin était là, à leur sourire innocemment ? Celle-ci se tourna vers M. Matsumoto, le gérant, étonnée.

« Qui est Rin ? »

_Toi !_ pensèrent Kamui et Kaito.

M. Matsumoto força sa voix à ne pas trembler.

« Une ancienne employée, répondit-il avant de se retourner vers ses deux employés. Je vous présente Yuki Shirahane, elle travaillera ici en remplacement de Rin. »

Les deux hommes restèrent bouche-bée quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance.

« Ravi de te rencontrer » fit Kamui avec un sourire charmeur.

Il eut la satisfaction de la voir rougir. Il ignorait juste que c'était de colère. Cet enfant de salaud n'avait donc aucun remord ? Len avait espéré un peu plus de réactions de leur part. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la culpabilité qui les étouffaient. Enfin bon, l'opération séduction était lancée.

oOo

« Yuki-chan ressemble un peu trop à Rin tu ne crois pas ?

- Si... Mais ça ne peut pas être elle pas vrai ?

- Ou bien c'est un fantôme... revenu pour se venger... »

Il y eut un silence angoissé.

« C'est... impossible, nee ? Ça n'existe pas ces choses là, finit par les raisonner Kamui.

- Evidemment, fit Kaito d'un ton incertain.

- Tu vas vraiment finir par me faire peur ! Mais à part ça, changea-t-il de sujet, avec sa manie de rougir au moindre compliment, Yuki-chan est vraiment mignonne tu ne trouves pas ? »

Ils s'affrontèrent. L'atmosphère devint électrique.

« Je l'ai vu en premier, affirma Kaito.

- Quelle mauvaise foi ! Enfin, on verra bien qui elle choisira... »

La guerre était déclarée.

« Ah ! Et si on attendait demain avant de devenir rivaux ? J'ai pas envie de dormir seul ce soir, fit Kamui.

- Pervers » sourit Kaito.

oOo

Fuir. Il devait à tout prix fuir. L'ambiance était beaucoup trop lourde à table. Len ne le supportait plus. Ça faisait maintenant six mois que Rin était morte, et rien n'avait changé. A l'université ce n'était pas mieux. Ses amis n'arrivaient pas à se comporter avec lui de la même manière qu'avant, bien qu'ils fassent des efforts. Au final, le seul endroit où on le traitait normalement, c'était à son travail. Il n'en avait pas parlé à ses parents, inutile de les inquiéter. Et bien qu'il aurait préféré crever que l'avouer, c'était là-bas qu'il se sentait le mieux en ce moment. Les deux zigotos ignorant qui il était, ils ne se comportaient pas différemment avec lui. Bien au contraire, ils faisaient tout pour le séduire. Et inversement. Ce petit jeu entre eux l'amusait beaucoup, mais là encore plutôt mourir que l'avouer. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que peu à peu sa haine disparaissait, remplacée par un autre sentiment, peut-être plus destructeur encore...


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voilà la suite !

Et oui je sais, la grande roue, c'est d'un classique...

_Chapitre_ _3_

Il avait tout fait pour n'afficher aucune préférence entre Kamui et Kaito, pour qu'ils pensent qu'il ne remarquait pas qu'ils le draguaient.

…

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans cette grande roue avec Kaito ?

« Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté mon invitation, Yuki-chan » fit celui-ci avec un regard des plus séducteurs.

Vite. Jouer les filles naïves. Vite !

« J'adore les parcs d'attraction ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire, les yeux faussement pétillants.

- Tu es adorable. Si enthousiaste... »

Len rougit. Vraiment. Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Sa pire erreur avait été d'accepter le tour de grande roue. Kaito en avait profiter pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils étaient proches. Trop proches. Beaucoup trop proches.

Alors que Kaito était sur le point de l'embrasser, la nacelle finit son tour et Len en sortit en catastrophe, rouge cerise.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit ? »

Kaito ne répondit pas de suite. Son regard se fit mélancolique.

« Je t'aime, Yuki-chan. »

Ça y était ? Il avait réussi ? Non. Len pouvait voir à travers son masque de douceur, il ne faisait que s'amuser. Après avoir ouvert la bouche plusieurs fois pour finalement ne rien dire, il préféra s'enfuir. Kaito le regarda faire, amusé, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Il semble que ton plan ais échoué, très cher, dit une voix narquoise.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Ses joues étaient d'un jolie rouge. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle me tombe dans les bras.

- Sauf si je te la ravi avant... »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Maman, y font quoi les messieurs ? demanda un petit garçon.

- Rien du tout. Ne les regarde pas » répondit sa mère, paniquée.

**oOo**

Alors qu'il se rendait au travail, Kamui décida de passer par le parc, et vit du coin de l'œil Yuki sortir des toilettes. Mais alors qu'il allait pour la rejoindre, il remarqua qu'elle sortait des toilettes... pour hommes. Intrigué, il poursuivit son chemin, pressé d'en parlait à Kaito.

Le soir venu, une fois la boutique fermée, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de la suivre. Comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi, elle se rendit, après avoir jeté des regards inquiets autour d'elle, dans les toilettes pour hommes. De plus en plus soupçonneux, ils attendirent mais Yuki ne sortit jamais. A la place se fut un jeune garçon blond, au visage identique à celui de Rin et Yuki. Len. Rin leur avait suffisamment parlé de son frère jumeau pour qu'ils le comprennent.

« Je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir » résuma Kaito.

La suite devrait arriver bientôt ! ^^

Un petit commentaire ?


	5. Chapitre 4

J'ai enfin réussi à récupérer mon fichier (oui je l'avais perdu, quelle maladroite !), et voilà donc la fin (bizarre et toujours aussi courte) de cette histoire ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! ^^

_**Chapitre 4**_

Les deux compères décidèrent de ne rien dire dans l'immédiat, le jeu n'en était que plus amusant. Connaître sa véritable identité leur permit également de comprendre que sa fausse maladresse et naïveté cachaient en fait des tentatives de séduction assez pitoyables. Mais ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné qu'il était tombé amoureux d'eux, jusqu'à un certain incident...

Ce jour-là, la mère de Len, qui ignorait toujours qu'il travaillait, vint rendre visite à M. Matsumoto. Lorsque, malgré tous les efforts du gérant, elle croisa son fils déguisé. Elle en lâcha les articles qu'elle s'apprêtait à acheter, et agrippa son bras.

« Rin ? C'est toi ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle, serrant de plus en plus fort, devenant de plus en plus folle. Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas être morte ! Je...

- Arrêtez, vous voyez bien que vous lui faites mal » la coupa Kamui en lui faisant lâcher prise.

Il la retint ensuite avec le gérant tandis qu'elle hurlait, hystérique, et ils finirent par l'emmener se calmer dehors, ses cris attirant les regards curieux des clients. Kaito, lui, emmena à l'écart Len qui était resté immobile, tremblant. Voir sa mère -même adoptive- ainsi l'avait profondément choqué. Il se laissa aller à pleurer entre les bras de Kaito. Celui-ci lui caressa la tête tendrement, ce qui lui attira un regard surpris.

« Quoi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je t'aime. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il s'était sincèrement attaché à cet adorable garnement et ses maladroites tentatives pour le séduire.

« Moi... commença Len entre ses sanglots. Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Kaito en resta stupéfait. Il pouvait voir que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Actuellement ce n'était pas Yuki qui parlait, mais bel et bien Len. Il rougit. Il pouvait très bien allait se vanter de sa victoire auprès de Kamui mais il ne voulait pas. Il sentait que ce serait une trahison envers Len, et il ne voulait pas le blesser d'avantage... Seulement, ce qu'il dit ensuite le cloua littéralement sur place.

« Mais... Ce n'est pas que toi... J'aime Kamui aussi et... je... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! »

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, et Kaito le serra plus fort contre lui, tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il échangea un coup d'œil entendu avec Kamui, qui avait tout entendu, avant que ce dernier ne quitte la pièce, laissant Kaito s'occuper de Len...

OoO

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi diable avait-il accepté d'aller dans cette chambre d'hôtel avec Kaito ? Sans doute parce que le manque de sommeil dû à sa mère -hospitalisée par sa faute- lui avait grillé des neurones. Pour autant, il n'arrivait pas à regretter ce qui s'était passé. Faire l'amour avec les deux hommes qu'il aimait avait été merveilleux. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de les réveiller. Il aurait voulu rester blotti dans leur étreinte pour toujours... Il craignait plus que tout leur réveil. Il ne voulait pas remettre les pieds sur terre si c'était pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient fait que jouer avec lui. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Malheureusement, le mot toujours se vérifie rarement, et Kamui et Kaito finirent par se réveiller. Il ferma les yeux, attendant sa sentence... qui ne vint pas. A la place, il sentit les lèvres de Kaito s'égarer dans son cou et Kamui l'embrassa tendrement. Il frissonna. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

« Est-ce que tu sais cuisiner Len ? demanda soudain Kamui.

- Hein ? »

Len fut désarçonné par la question, qui tranchait radicalement avec le contexte. Mais visiblement Kamui et même Kaito attendaient une réponse sérieuse.

« Et bien... Je... Je ne suis pas un cordon bleu, mais je me défend pas mal !

- Une parfaite petite épouse, se moqua gentiment Kaito.

- Ça te dirait de devenir la nôtre ? »

Len en resta bouche-bée un moment.

« Vous... Vous êtes sérieux ? » interrogea-t-il, refusant de croire qu'ils voulaient bien de lui.

Les deux autres hochèrent vivement la tête. Visiblement ils l'était.

Len leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Oui ! »

…

Et voilà, c'est fini. Ça aura été court, mais je l'ai fait comme je le sentais. Et oui, la fin est un peu tirée par les cheveux. J'avais envie de finir cette histoire sur une note d'humour, j'espère avoir réussi ^^

Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout !


End file.
